The Infinite
|image1= |caption1=The Vault of the Traveler within the Infinite. |location=All corners of creation |use(s)=Store of Infinite energy Home for the Eridians Bind of all dimensions Hell |origin=Unknown }}The Infinite is a limitless well of energy, specifically Infinite energy, which binds all dimensions together through the energy's unique properties to bend and break physics. It is used to shape those dimensions appropriately, stabilise them, and cleanse them of Calm energy, its antithesis. Infinite energy has numerous uses and possibilities depending on who is using it, how, where and in what way it is distributed. Without the Infinite, the so-called "multiversal bubble" would collapse, although the Infinite itself would also collapse if the dimensions it interacts with are contaminated with Dark energy, or are entirely removed. However, prolonged exposure to the Infinite will cause the dimension to be torn apart due to its properties of binding together other dimensions. The Infinite was first introduced at the conclusion of Someone Else, and is often portrayed as an endless void of purple energy, in the case of the Vault of the Dreamer, or gold, in the case of other echelons, but can also mimic Midgard-like settings and locations from places such as Pandora. Connection to the Eridians Thousands of years prior to the events of Borderlands, the Eridians became aware of a dimension that seemed to border Midgard, causing slight bleeding and resulting in the phenomenon known as dark flow. This was due to encountering the Dreamer and experimenting on it (with word of consent) until the creature went rogue and attempted to destroy them. The creature was defeated, its remains stored in suspended animation, until they observed a strange energy signature coming from its fragments. After further study, they realised they could harness it, using it to power their weaponry and technology, thus advancing their development by potentially hundreds of thousands of years. Through this, they managed to solidify and harden the plasmic shell of Infinite energy and create more material forms of it, which eventually became known as Eridium, which could be used much like batteries. Following a cataclysmic run-in with the Destroyer, the Eridians used the Infinite, and all their knowledge of its uses, to create the Vault to trap the world-eater inside the Infinite itself, and then seal off its connection forever. This succeeded and the Eridians began to construct more Vaults, but over time they began to realise that they once might need some of the things stored them in case the race were in extreme danger. So, they created a Vault Key, using exotic matter pertaining to the Infinite to establish a link between the two dimensions, and created the interfaces which the Vault of the Destroyer and Vault of the Warrior possessed. Other Vaults emerged with different and more complex rules to open them, designed by the Eridians as a maximum security for prisoners they deemed unusable, such as the rogue Dreamer. The Vault of the Destroyer was almost provided this treatment, until the Eridians devised a resort plan using the Destroyer's eye as a weapon. The Vault of the Warrior was also similar in this sense. The Vault of the Dreamer was created when the Eridians realised that the Dreamer was reabsorbing Infinite energy and would come back to life, so they chained it within the Infinite and, through unknown means, caused the Vault to appear every few hundred years in Midgard to seal off the creature's connection to the Infinite enough to prevent reanimation.